


A Mother of a Secret

by storyhaus



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Sad, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Three days after Jack let Victor go he's confronted by Mama Colton





	A Mother of a Secret

A Mother of a Secret

"Alright! Don't beat my door down!"Jack called as someone pounded on his door.  
He'd barely opened it when Mama Colton barged inside.  
"Tell me why you cost me fifty grand!"  
"What can I say, he was too fast for me." Jack shrugged.  
"So he didn't give you some sob story and promise to turn himself in? I think you are a lot of things Jack Dalton but I never thought you was a fool! Billy told me you thought we shouldn't be after Victor cause he wasn't a terrorist or some such!"  
"He's right, I did say that and I still believe it and maybe he will turn himself in when he gets things squared away. Now, Mrs. Colton, I have things to do so I'll ask you to leave now." Jack opened the door looking at her.

Mama Colton stalked out glaring at him as he closed the door, she stormed down the hall to the stairwell and swung back around full of fire and strode back to Jack's door where she tried the knob and found it unlocked so she opened it ready to give him hell.  
"How's she doing today?"  
'It's actually been one of her good days Jack. Here she is.' Mrs. Ward said as Jack's mother was pushed up to the computer screen in her wheelchair.  
"Hi mama. You sure do look pretty today. Miss Donna did your hair up real nice."  
'Mary can you say hello to your son Jack?'  
'My J.J.?'  
"Yeah mama it's me."

As Mama Colton listened all the fire left her.  
Victor had in fact turned himself in the day before , told them the white dude let him go after he told Jack his mama was in a care facility and he just needed some time to get the money some friends and associates owed him so she could stay in the facility while he was doing his time in jail.  
She stepped inside quietly and closed the door without a sound.

'My J.J.'s in the Army. Fighting terrorists. He's supposed to come home for a visit. My Jackie and I can't wait.'  
"I'm right here mama." Jack said softly.  
'Jackie said we'd go to the fair so I have to get the kids ready. I have to get them ready!'

Mama Colton saw the crestfallen look on Jack's face and it made her heart ache.

'Take Mary back to her room.' Mrs. Ward instructed as Mary became more agitated and they watched her be wheeled away.  
"She's declining a lot faster isn't she?" Jack asked as his mother disappeared from view.  
'Her good days have become farther and fewer between now Jack. I'm sorry to do this to you now but...'  
"What is it?"  
'The monthly cost is going up.'  
"How much more?"  
'Five hundred dollars.'  
Jack rubbed his face and nodded.  
'Maybe your sister could help? She comes every few weeks.'  
"She's got two boys in college." Jack shook his head, " I'll just pay that along with the difference from what you get from the pension and we'll just keep this between us like we have been alright?"  
'If that's the way you want it.' Mrs. Ward nodded.  
"I'll call you and set up our next face time in a few days okay?"  
'Alright, we'll take good care of her Jack.' Mrs. Ward smiled.  
"I know you will, that you have been." Jack nodded, "thank you for all of it." He added and said good-bye them shut off his computer with a heavy sigh.  
"How long has your mama been like that?"  
"Jeez! Give a guy a heart attack!" Jack jumped,"Between you, Mac and Matty with the Houdini act I'm gonna have a coronary!" He glared at her.  
"Quit avoiding the question." She eyed him.  
"Seventeen years."  
"Which is why you let Victor go." She nodded.  
"He got past--"  
"Save it Jack. Victor told us everything. You did it because of your own mama." Mama Colton sat beside him on the couch, "I pray that doesn't happen to me. I don't want my kids to have to face that."  
"My pop took care of her for five years til he was diagnosed with stage four cancer. He couldn't take care of her and himself anymore and my sister had two little ones at home and I was...away."  
I was in the CIA when he got the diagnosis. It was almost six months before he told me.  
He looked at Mama Colton when he felt her hand on his shoulder.  
"When did he pass?" She asked gently.  
"In 2007. He had to put her in the nursing home just after he was diagnosed. He told me that was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. That was one of the few times I ever saw my dad cry."  
"And the child becomes the parent. You work for the government and I know a care facility doesn't come cheap."  
"My dad's military pension covers part of it and let's face it I probably ain't living to eighty-five, not with this job so I've been using my life insurance to cover it." Jack shook his head.  
"I think your heart is as big as that home state of yours Jack Dalton." She squeezed his shoulder and stood,"but if you ever cause me a recovery fee again I'll kick that backside of yours all the way back to Texas, do you understand me?!?"  
"Yes ma'am." He smiled.  
"Good. Now I gots to go."  
Jack walked her to the door where she turned and hugged him.  
"I hope my kids are as loving to me as you are to your mama when I get up there in age."  
"You'll kick their asses if they aren't." He scoffed.  
"Damn right I will! I'm guessing Angus and Riley don't know about any of this?"  
"No ma'am and I prefer it stay that way. I take care of them."  
Mama Colton shook her head and touched his face.  
"You take care of yourself, you hear me?"  
"You too."  
Mama Colton gave him a long look and left.  
"You deserve them looking after you too but it ain't my place to tell them...not right now anyway but if I see they need to be told...that you need them, I will tell them."  
With that quiet declaration she left the building

**Author's Note:**

> In episode 303, Bozer+Booze+Back to School the way Jack looked at Victor, it seemed like more than empathy/sympathy in his eyes, like he truly understood Victor's pain.  
> Back in season 2 (so long ago lol) I began wondering about Jack's mom since he so often spoke about his dad but has never mentioned his mother and after seeing this episode this story kind of wrote itself.


End file.
